bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Aberoth Commands
This is a list of useful commands one can use in Aberoth. Also see Aberoth Help . Personal Commands bw Turns your screen black and white, enabling the game to use less resources. archenemy / unarchenemy Designates a player as your archenemy, while unarchenemy clears their archenemy status. You may only have one archenemy at a time, and can kill your archenemy without penalty. archenemy Displays the name of your archenemy. bb Activates build mode. (Makes you move one pixel at a time.) rr ''' Activates automatic run mode. The player will move in the direction of the previously pressed movement key until they exit their area, when it will stop working and it will have to be typed again. '''ff Activates automatic fight mode. The player will continuously attack until they exit their area. champion Become a champion, which requires you to collect one gold coin, after which you can name your character. friendly / unfriendly Disables or enables the ability to attack other friendly players. hide Hides your name from other players. goatee / shave Grow or shave a goatee (male players only) after completing the 200 day membership quest. growhair / cuthair Grow or cut hair on player's head (female players only) after completing the 200 day membership quest. hotkeys Toggles keyboard hotkeys for belt slots. ignore / unignore ''' Ignores or unignores a player. You can also ignore or unignore everyone and no one. '''ignore Lists the players you are currently ignoring. makecamp / logoff / logout / save Safely log out of Aberoth. The danger of your current environment determines how long you have to wait to be logged out safely. Logging out in safe areas like town takes the shortest amount of time (around 3 seconds) and displays a "Making camp" message as the game saves. Logging out of the game in more dangerous areas like the maze takes considerably longer and displays a "Planning your escape" message instead. password Changes your password. profanity Toggles the profanity filter on and off. shownames / hidenames Show or hide the names of the players around you. sleep / afk Go to sleep. This command lowers both arms, gives -1 defense, and displays the flashing message "(zzz)" over your head. This command is popularly misunderstood and abused as a means of resting for fast HP recovery when it is simply the act of standing still for 10 or more seconds. volume up / + / volume down / -''' Adjusts the game volume in the appropriate direction along the scale: Off, Quietest, Quieter, Quiet, Normal, Loud, Louder, Loudest '''achievements Displays the achievements you have currently completed, and the ones that have not been completed, with a percentage showing how close you are to completing them. Vault Commands invite ''' Invites other players into your vault by having them follow you in. Players cannot pick up items from your vault unless they are on your current list of players allowed to do so. Note: See '''vaulttrust. vaultinventory Takes general inventory of all items in a player's personal or guild vault. Requires vault inventory skill. vaultinventory ' Takes specific inventory of a particular type of item (weapons, scrolls, potions, etc.) in a player's personal or guild vault. Requires vault inventory skill. '''vaulttrust / unvaulttrust ' Allows or disallows another player to take items from your vault. '''vaulttrust Shows a current list of players allowed to take items from your vault. secure New update where people in their vaults do not have to stress about breaking their structures accidentally. Players can now use the command " secure " to prevent misclicks on vault structures. When the "secure" command is issued in a vault, any structure that the player is standing on will be secured. Once a structure is secured, any attempt to pick up any item from the structure gives an extra warning (which can be overridden by clicking multiple times on the same item). unsecure Update says that " You may unsecure structures with the "unsecure" command. Gold may not be secured. In guild vaults, only the guild leader and players one rank below the leader may secure and unsecure structures. Note that securing structures offers no real extra protection for the secured items, and only prevents structures from being destroyed by misclicks. Be aware that very large structures that have depth may actually be multiple structures, so you will need to use the command several times to protect all of the structures. " Equipment Commands As an alternative to right clicking to drop equipment, these commands are available to explicitly drop a piece of equipment without clicking. drop hat / drop helmet drop right glove drop left glove drop right hand drop left hand drop belt drop right foot drop left foot drop all equipped Coin Commands drop gold Drop all of your gold. drop ''' Drops a specific amount of gold coins. To drop 50 gold coins, for example, one would type "drop 50." '''flipcoin / tosscoin / coinflip / cointoss Flips a coin. This is mainly used as a fair way to split drops among parties consisting of 2 or more players, although it is not unheard of for it to be used as a means of gambling. Note: One must have at least one gold coin to perform this command. autogold Enables or disables the ability to pick up gold coins automatically. Enabled by default. Trade Command trade ''' once saying "trade" you can drop items safely or say '''addgold '''to add your items into the trade, once satisfied with the trade you can say '''accept which will finish the trade if both players say the command. Ally Commands ally ''' Allies a player which allows you to see their health bar during combat and prevents you from engaging in combat with them outside of dueling. '''allies Shows a list of players you are currently allied to. unally ' Unallies a player that is currently allied. '''tempally ' Will temporarily ally you with someone. After logging off for at least 15 minutes, the next time you log on all of your temporary allies will be cleared. Temporary allies have a star next to their name in your allies list. When becoming temporary allies, the person you ally with will not be informed that you are allying them temporarily. Duel Commands 'duel ' Challenges a player to a duel. The other player must accept the challenge in order for the duel to begin. The duel ends when one player reaches 10 percent of their maximum hit points. Although dueling is a relatively safe way to compete with other players, it should be noted you are vulnerable to player killers if you are on the losing end of a duel as you will only have very low health. Also of note is the fact that the poison status can be carried over after the end of a duel, which can be especially dangerous if the losing player is poisoned. 'duel ' Exactly the same as the duel command except that both players wager an agreed upon amount gold that the winner gets to keep. Guild Commands 'guildabdictateleadership ' Turn over leadership of your guild to someone else. '''guildabdictateleadership noreplacement Resign as a leader of your guild without replacement. guildaccept Accept an offer to join someone's guild. guildengrave Request that Tavelor engrave items with your guild name. guildinfo Display information about your guild. guildinvite ' Invite someone to join your guild. '''guildinviterank ' Sets the guild rank required to invite or remove other guild members. If is not specified, shows current rank required. '''guildmotto Display the motto of your guild. guildmotto ''' Set the motto of your guild. Mottos are limited to 100 characters. '''guildmotto none Clears your guild motto. guildname ''' Try out a name for your guild. You may do this as many times as you like until the name is finalized. '''guildnamefinalize Make your guild name permanent. guildprivacy Toggle your guild privacy. Public guild may be viewed from the guild Champions page . Changes may take up to 15 minutes to take effect. guildpromote , guilddemote ' Promote or demote a member of your guild. '''guildpromoterank ' Sets the guild rank required to promote or demote other guild members. If X is not specified, shows current rank required. '''guildquityesiamsure Leave your guild. guildranks ' Sets the number of ranks in the guild has from 2 to 8. If is not specified, shows current ranks. '''guildrank ' Set the title of a guild rank for your guild where is 1(leader) to 8(observer). 'guildremove ' Removes a member of your guild. '''guildtakeleadership If there is no leader, promote yourself to leader of your guild. guildwar ' Declare a guild war with a specied guild. '''guildpeace ' End a guild war with a specified guild. '''guildwars Display the current wars of your guild. autoclose New Update where guild leaders may now set guild vault doors to automatically close by standing next to the door and issuing the command "autoclose". guildpickuprank ' Sets the required rank a guild member must have to pick up anything in the guild vault. '''guildlootlimit ' Sets the maximum number of items a guild member can remove from the guild vault in one Aberoth Day. The guild leader is unaffected by this limit. Pet Commands 'namepet ' Assigns a name to your unnamed pet. The following commands accept an optional space separated list of pet names. If no pet name is entered, all pets you control within range will obey. 'stay ' Makes your pet stay still. 'heel ' Makes your pet follow you. 'attack ' Makes your pet attack unfriendly players. Statistic Commands '''stats Displays or hides your Attack, Defense, and Gold details. skills Displays the skills you have acquired along with their levels, effects, and the current percent to the next skill level. resistances Displays your resistance to effects, such as being slept and getting diseased. quests Displays your current quests in order of difficulty along with how close you are to completing them. infamy Displays your current level of infamy which is affected by player killing. spells Displays which spell you are currently training along with its level and percent chance to cast perfectly. membership Displays your membership duration and expiration date as well as time until next membership quest. NPC Commands All NPC's hello / hey / hi Use this to greet an NPC. time Request the time of day from any NPC. Gurun, Magerlin and Darklow will not give you the time. moon Inquire about the current moon phase. quest Inquire about any possible quests an NPC may have. skill Buy or refocus a skill. bye Use it to end dialogue with an NPC. NPC: Inala Lysis / Sholop / Gomald / Tavelor / Darklow Displays information about the respective NPCs Boots / Shoes / Helmet / Shield Displays information about defence Kiss / Love / Help / Emerald / Ring / Magic / Sell / Pet / Bugs / Spider Displays a unique response ''Context Sensitive'' : Rogue / Ratingar / Wolf / Orc / Shaman Gives different responses depending on the status of the quest related to the respective enemies. : Profanity Depending on how many quests you've done for her, she will react differently to vulgar statements. You may or may not have to apologize before she will talk to you again. NPC: Lysis Inala / Sholop / Gomald / Rogue / Ratingar Tells you she isn't concerned with the villagers and she fears a far greater evil. Darklow / Magerlin / Tavelor Displays information about the respective NPCs Wolf / Orc / Satyr Displays information about the respective enemies Potion / Magic / Evil / Origin / Rabbit / Pelt / Leather / Jewelry / Emerald / Pet Displays a unique response NPC: Gomald drop gold Drop all gold coins in Gomald's bank to have them deposited into your bank account. drop ''' Drop a specific amount of gold coins in Gomald's bank to have them deposited into your bank account. '''vault Buy or upgrade your vault. who Displays a list of all players currently in the vault. help / deposit / withdrawal / bank Displays help on how to use the bank Inala / Tavelor / Lysis / Sholop / Darklow Displays information about Gomald's relationship with the respective NPCs Rogue / Ratingar / Orc / Wolf / Satyr Displays information on the respective enemies Any item name / Emerald / Gold / Magic / Bar / Account / Like / Job / Sorry / Do / Pet Displays a unique message NPC: Tavelor who Displays a list of all players currently online in the current realm. elsewhere Displays a list of all players currently online in other realms. seen / recent Displays a list of all players that have been online at one point during the day. Practice / World / Drink / Buy / Sell / Water / Food / Help / Lost / Found / Pet / Dinner / Supper / Idea / Greater / Purpose / Bar Displays a unique response from Tavelor Inala / Gomald / Sholop / Lysis / Darklow Displays information about Tavelor's relationship with the respective NPCs. Rogue / Ratingar / Wolf / Orc / Satyr Displays information about the respective enemies. Beer / Stout / Absinthe / Potion Displays information about the respective drinks ''Context Sensitive'' : Emerald / Ring / Hair / Key : Displays information about membership quests if you are have been a member long enough. If you haven't been a member long enough, he gives a different response. : New Update on Tavelor's message board: : "A mysterious wizard visited Tavelor's tavern, and cast a powerful spell on his message board. The message board is now magical, and all messages posted to it are available in all realms. Guild message boards are still separate and do not share messages with Tavelor's message board." Category:Guides